1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a behavior recognition apparatus which recognizes a behavior of a user from a hand movement made by the user.
2. Background Art
As a conventional apparatus for recognizing a behavior of a user, a movement recognition system which can recognize a movement of the user from information provided by multiple acceleration sensors set in an environment has been proposed (see Patent Reference 1, for example).